Then There's You
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: What do you call it when you don't fall for your designated soulmate but for a complete stranger? Luke and Annabeth are meant to be, or so they thought, at least that's what the indication on their wrists tells them. Drew and Percy knew there's something missing between them, something that they cannot find in each other, but they're trying to make it work. One date changed it.


**A/N: Another long one-shot by me. Sorry if the line breaks failed to work, they should do.**

 **Make sure to review, favorite and follow~**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Introduction

What do you call it when you don't fall for your designated soulmate but for a complete stranger?

Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase were meant to be soulmates. They had each other's initials written on the inner of their wrist. They were suppose to fall in love with each other on their first date. That was how the world was set up, and it was how it should work. But on their very first date, everything went in the wrong direction…

Tuning out on their first date, she spotted a bored looking guy tapping on his glass of drink as if waiting for someone that he wasn't looking forward to meet. She find him strangely attracting and wants to get close to him for some reason. She knew that everyone only has one name of their soulmate written on their wrist. When Annabeth got up, lost in her own mind, completely forgetting that she was on a date, walking up to that stranger. She didn't even know why but she felt like they have something no tangible but still exists, something that is hard to describe using words. Stumbling into the set opposite of him, she knew that she wasn't controlled by herself, but she didn't want to be pulled back into her real soul. She never believed in soul mates, and she was secretly hoping that this stranger in front of her doesn't too.

Percy Jackson on the other hand, would be kind to you only if you knew him. He'd do anything to a strange if the person asked for it. So he was surprised to see a woman leading him to somewhere he was foreign to.

* * *

Third Person POV

Sitting across Annabeth Chase talking was Luke Castellan, her soulmate, destined soulmate. Pinching herself hard under the table, that didn't stop her eyes from wondering around the fancy dining room, nor had it stopped her mind from zoning out. Luke, on the other hand, was too engrossed in his own story, that he didn't even notice the loss of emotions in Annabeth's eyes. The twinkle in her eyes that he saw had extinguished, the unique steel gray eyes had turned dull. He wasn't aware of his surroundings until his date had stood up and left the table dreamingly.

As her eyes went around the room, she saw another man with black hair, in suit, sitting alone at a corner with a glass of wine in front of him. He looked bored, as his fingers kept clicking the wine glass, taking sips every once in a while. Following his stare, she found that he was looking at the door, perhaps waiting for his date. Slowly, she was probably dreaming, but his gaze turned into a glare, an angry scowl appeared on his face. She found herself enchanted by him. Everything about him seemed appealing. Maybe a contradiction to the person sitting in front of him, babbling on and on about something that she didn't know and didn't care about. Her first impression of this Luke guy could be described as — good-looking and self-centered.

She stood up subconsciously, and made her way to the table at the corner. Leaving her drink at her table, completely ignoring he man sitting in front of her that had been babbling on and on for the past hour. She sat down in front of the stranger, a guy with black hair in suit, who was seemingly waiting for someone that would doubtfully show up. She poured herself a glass from the wine bottle sitting on the table into the glass right in front of her. The sound of her putting down the glass after taking a sip startled the man sitting across.

"Who are you?" He asked, alerted and cautious. But before she had the chance to answer, her blond hair date stomped to their table, apologizing for her behavior and dragging her away.

On the way out, he accused her of being drunk, but she said.

"I am completely sober, in fact, I didn't even touch the drink before me. I've only took one sip of the drink that man ordered."

He snorted, not believing a single word she had uttered smoothly out of her mouth.

¢.¢

"We're soulmates Annabeth, and we're meant for each other." Luke argued with her, he was still patient and talkative like the one she remembered and liked. Annabeth couldn't say she disliked him nor could she say she was in love with him, but she did admit that she loved him, just not like a lover. She thought if she had given it a little bit more time and spend a little bit more time with Luke, she might eventually have actual feelings towards him, but the longer she was with him the longer the image of the black hair man in the restaurant showed up in her mind.

"We should live together." He had always emphasized this to her. He was a patient man when they met, and he still is, but Annabeth just couldn't fake a relationship. She had of course dated people, she knew how it felt when you truly liked someone. She had never felt this way with Luke, and she knew he liked her. He had told her that he loved her, but she didn't say it back, only to find an excuse saying she was not ready to say it.

"I found this apartment that we can share, wanna go and check today?" Luke offered, and Annabeth found it hard to reject, especially because this was one of the many things that the soulmates were expected to do.

So that day, she got off work early and went with Luke to a lakeside compound. The environment was the most ideal and the price was not too high, it was still affordable with the two's salary. However, Annabeth wasn't too thrilled about moving in, she had been less intimate with Luke lately, she hand't been trying to be the good girlfriend that she had always pretended to be. It was too tiring.

Just as they got out of their car in front of the big gate, Annabeth saw a familiar figure with a woman next to him across the street, walking in their general direction. She froze, but not long enough to be caught. Apparently that person saw her, because he, too, paused for a bit and when the girl asked him what happened, she was dismissed quickly.

Following Luke in to the house, he told her that apart from the owner of the house, there would be another couple coming to look around, and the owner hoped that it was find.

"Yeah, sure, it's fine." Annabeth said absentmindedly, secretly hoping that the other couple wouldn't be the one she saw, it couldn't be.

They moved along in the house. Luke stuck together with Annabeth, insisting that she share her view points on this building. Not wanting to give out her real opinion and satisfy him, she started to go on about the structure and architectural aspects of this house and the building, then she related to the general environment, then commented on the direction of the window. Annabeth commented on every corner and discussed every detail of the apartment, without giving out her own opinion, she just vaguely went along with whatever Luke said, and whenever he said he was going to do something, she decided against it.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the other couple, the pair that she saw when she got off her car, entering. She quickly scanned around the house, from the ceiling to the floor, diverting her attention. As she kept on talking about unrelated factors and unnecessary facts about the place, she felt the other two coming nearer and nearer to them. When they finally got within talking distance, Luke, being the polite and kind person from the two reached out.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand for a shake. The man wasn't paying attention to him, instead, he was fascinated by Annabeth's nonsense rambling. So when the extended hand was reached out, the woman next to the guy took the hand.

"Hey." She greeted back. Not realizing that her boyfriend, or perhaps, soulmate, was staring at the other girl with an utterly weird look. "I'm Drew, Drew Tanka." She introduced herself.

"The name's Luke, Castellan." Luke said back, and at the time, Annabeth found out that Luke was no longer listening, or at least pretend to listen, so she stopped. Just to find a pair of familiar, yet unfamiliar eyes boring in to her gray ones. She knitted her eyebrows together, narrowed her eyes in confusion and stared back at those mesmerizing orbs.

Luke soon became engaged to a heated conversation with Drew about the house and about how it would be the perfect choice for a house for their lifetime companion. On the other side of the house, unnoticed by the excited couple, the staring contest came to an end.

"It's nice to see you again, Mister." Annabeth courtesies, bowing a little.

It was now his turn to narrow his eyes, staring at her in total amusement, he bowed back. When he finally found his voice back, he said. "Pleasure's all mine, Madam."

"Is it me or have they," she gestured to Luke and Drew who were walking around the house, laughing and talking, occasionally bumping in to one another playfully, looking like they were enjoying the other's company, "establish an unspoken agreement?"

"Is it me or have you stopped rambling." He copied her sentence structure, however, his tone told her that he had agreed with her previous point.

"I've stopped rambling ages ago." She rolled her eyes, but stopped when she saw his face, an expression that wasn't anger, or annoyance, or amusement, it was sort of a mix between amusement and a mystified look. "Or have I not?" She added at the end after studying his face. "Okay, maybe I haven't." She decided in conclusion. He still hadn't say anything, because he didn't have the chance to do so.

"No, you are," he finally said after she stared at him for too long, waiting for him to say something, "still rambling." Separating his short phrase to prolong the time he had to talk. "You haven't stop rambling." He explained. "What made you this anxious or this nervous that you have to talk this much to relieve the stress?" He asked curiously and somewhat ironically.

"Ha, very funny, young man." She mocked playfully, but didn't speak any further.

"Since you don't seem to be very interested in this house, why don't we go take a look on the balcony, or perhaps a walk around the compound to see what's near?" He suggested, basically hinting that he also wasn't interested and he was available for any sort of activities.

"I appreciate your suggestion, sir." She started, making him think that she was rejecting his proposal. "And I would love to join you for a walk to look around." She finished.

"Hmm… I like that twist." He commented lightly as he led their way out of the door and in to the elevator.

The ride down was quiet, if the ride was longer, the awkwardness in the atmosphere may become strong enough to choke them.

"Where to?" Annabeth asked, dropping the politeness address and starting to act like as if they were old friends.

Not minding a single bit, he shrugged as a reply.

"How did you two meet?" She asked once they sat down in a cafe with their orders in hand next to a window booth.

"I don't like talking about this soulmate stuff." He replied coolly. "Were you drunk or on drugs when you came to my table and poured yourselves a glass as if we knew each other?" He accused slightly.

"I swear I was sober that night, but something got to me, so I acted without thinking. I do apologize for ruining your date, if she went that is." She explained, adding an apology.

"Do you not have a good relationship with him? Your soulmate. He doesn't seem bad." He wondered, still acting cool, not referring a single word back to her apology or her explanation.

"He is nice, but for me, I'd say, he's only, what you call, a 'friend material', not exactly they kind to be my lover." She looked down at her cup of drink as if she had done something wrong which made her felt guilty.

"Then, what kind of guy can be your 'lover material'?" He asked, a little mockingly, but was still mainly curious.

"Why do you ask me so many questions when you simply brushed off the topic when I asked you?" She retorted, answering him with a question of her own.

"Because, I don't reveal much to strangers."

"Well, how do you define 'strangers' then?" She asked, using the same approach that he was using.

"People that I do not know." He answered with a shrug in a very simple manner.

"What counts as the people that you do know?" She continued to inquire. If he wanted to play with words, then she shall keep him company till the very end.

"We should probably head back, they might realize that we're gone, and that might not end up good." He suggested, standing up to exit.

"Are you also not satisfied with your soulmate?" She asked, catching up with him as he let the door close behind her. She knew she had included the word 'also', but this was the quickest way to imply or confirm to him that she didn't feel the way soulmates were supposed to feel for each other for Luke.

Percy's lips set in to a straight line, he didn't meet her gaze, that was enough to answer her. He understood the reason behind her wording of the question, but his conscience prevented him from saying anything.

"Fine." When they fell in to steps and were settled in a comfortable silence, he started speaking. "I'll tell you something, and it's a secret." He winked, trying to make it sound not so serious.

"Spill."

"This is my number." He whispered, handing her a sharpie pen. She took the pen, confused, but he stopped talking. Only using his eyes to gesture to her to take a look at the pen. So she did.

The pen was nothing unusual, it was a normal thick black sharpie used for autograph signing, but when she turned the pen around in her hands, she noticed that the words printed on them were scrapped off. Still finding nothing, just thinking that it was an old pen, she looked up at him. He gave her a look that she took it as 'I trust your observation skill', so she looked back down. When she persuaded herself that there wasn't going to be anything on the outer shell, she uncapped the pen. In the part where you hold the pen, engraved a series of numbers.

Her eyes widened, and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips. "Oh." She whispered to herself. _Smart_ , she thought.

"Keep it." He said, when she was about to hand them back to him.

Before putting the pen to somewhere safe, she took another look at it, and found that at the place just above the cap were some letters in Ancient Greek.

"Riptide." She mused out loud, mumbling, translating the Greek automatically after reading them from the pen.

Looking up in confusion, she expected him to explain, but all she saw was an astonished face, gaping at her. "You speak Greek?" She nodded as if it was something everyone should know about her.

"Ancient." She added, telling him that she could not only speak modern Greek, but also the Ancient version.

"Bravo." He applauded like he had won some prize or completed a mission impossible.

"What?" She questioned his staring.

"It's time to tell you something." His eyes glinted.

"Say it." She urged.

He wriggled his eyebrows mysteriously, as if he knew something that she doesn't and if he said it, to'd change her life. She rolled her eyes, getting impatient.

"You've passed the test." He moved his face next to hers and pulled her ear right next to his lips, their skin brushing each other.

"What test?" Her patience was running out by the game he was playing. "Do you just give this thing to any random woman and see their reaction?"

He stopped and pulled away, looking at her in the eyes seriously, he placed both hands on her shoulder, steadying her. "No, not precisely."

"Then what? What's next?"

"I don't know what's next, because you're the first person to ever pass this test, and this test stops when someone passes it."

"What is this damn test even testing?" She asked, very frustrated by his mysterious demeanor and weird out acts.

"To test whether if you are my real partner." He said in a very stern voice, almost laughable.

Keeping a straight face just to match his, she spoke. "Then what am I?"

"A qualified partner for me, Percy Jackson." Percy announced, patting his own chest proudly.

"Say what?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Until now, she haven't realize that they haven't told each other their names.

"I hope to hear from you darling." Percy winked and made his way in to the house with his hands in his pockets, sauntering to the girl, Drew, acting like nothing had happened, even though Annabeth was rather positive that what had happened between her and Percy was an affair.

"Hey." She heard him say smoothly.

"Where were you?" When she finished her snarky comment on his actions in her mind, Luke appeared next to her, interrupting her thoughts. "What's that?" He asked, eyeing the sharpie in her hand that she was twisting around nervously. Annabeth glanced at Percy, catching his eyes.

Then turned back to face Luke. "Uh… A pen that I found on the floor when I look around this house." She said, making up a lie. She was sure that her panicky voice was heard by Percy, so when she peeked at him with the corner of her eyes, she saw a smirk.

On their way back to her place in Luke's car, she refused to start any conversation with him, giving him the excuse that she was tired. Closing her eyes, she replayed the exchange between them after they sat down at the cafe. Feeling like a fool in front of the guy she mentally slapped herself across the face. Her behavior in that restaurant that day was also foolish, she had no idea what had gotten into her. Then again, after today's incident, she felt like she was not only a fool, but a dumpster that got fooled by a smooth player who was bound by the soulmate rule.

She bid Luke goodbye when they got to her place. He noticed her distanced behavior and asked about it out of concern, but she dismissed it quickly, saying that she was just tired.

She loved Luke, but maybe not the way soulmates should feel for one another. Annabeth sat on her bed, thinking through everything that had happened between her and Luke ever since the day they found out about being each other's soulmate. Dots of thoughts soon connected to threads, a long thread that traced and outlined the journey of Luke and Annabeth's forced relationship. She had always thought this soulmate thing was dumb ever since she understood the correlation between the live clip art of Luke's features in the center of her palm and the rumors spreading around about this soulmate universe. She believed that the world shouldn't appoint you a soulmate, because what if you don't get along, there would always be an otherwise. So all this time, she only hoped that her appointed soulmate would be someone that would change her ideology, but she was once again disappointed.

The next morning, Annabeth woke at a very early hour, she sat on her bed, staring at the marker in her hand. The cap was slowly pulled off, and the numbers were in the open again. Suddenly, she leapt off her bed and dived for her phone on the floor, unlocking it and punched in the number. She dialed it before she changed her mind.

¢.¢

Percy never got any sleep that night, he shifted and turned in bed just to find a comfortable position for him to fall asleep, but none worked. His mind was only occupied with one thing, and that was the blonde curly hair. The conversation was replayed not only once in his mind, it had been replayed over and over again. Ever since he parted ways with Drew, he had been reflecting on his behavior today.

The meeting was unexpected, but he was somewhat glad to see that blonde intruder for some weird reason that he couldn't even decipher. He wasn't as lucky compared to her. Drew had found out about the affair and was apparently not happy about it. She knew that he had never felt anything for her, but only treated her well because she was his designated soulmate. He had put on a good act, because at some point, she had felt as if they really belonged together.

That night, when he and the blonde met, she was supposed to be with him, but she didn't show up, because she was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that he would leave her for someone else, breaking the universal rule of soulmates. That was probably the only assumption or prediction that she had correctly made. Percy never liked Drew more than friends, but he was somehow forced to be with her.

It was up to the couple when they would get married or when they would move up a step in their relationship, Luke had planned to propose on the night after that date in the fancy restaurant, but later decided against it due to Annabeth's strange behavior. Percy had never planned on proposing, he believed that this system could not possibly be loophole-less. Drew had suggested that they get married soon, but he had always diverted her attention to something else, not wanting to hurt her by rejecting.

Despite not getting enough sleep, when his phone rang at four in the morning, he was still awaken by it. Grabbing his phone and taking it, he put it to his ear. He usually wouldn't even think about accepting a call at that time of the day, but since the image of the pen with the blonde had occupied his mind for the majority of the night, he had a sudden urge of eagerness to find out who was calling, there might be a chance that it was her on the other side.

"Hello?" He croaked in to the phone sleepily. There were some muffling noises coming from the other end, but no one talked, so he asked again. "Hello?"

Drew was fast asleep beside him, completely unaware of the phone call.

"Who are you?" He decided that this would be his last attempt in order to fulfill his curiosity.

"It's me." Annabeth finally responded, able to get her voice back. She didn't know why she said that, but she didn't feel like she was in control of herself.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, wide awake upon hearing the voice that he was waiting and longing for. "Is that you?"

Annabeth cringed at the dramatic questioning and respond, she nodded, still loss for words. "I'm sorry to call at such an early hour, I don't know what got in to me. I'm sorry." She rambled, about to hung up.

"Wait." He rushed, somehow getting the feeling that she's going to hung up on him. "It's fine." His voice sounded calmer. He got out of the bed as quietly as possible, but Drew was sleeping not-so-lightly tonight, she looked like he had drugged her. "I can't sleep." He started when he slumped down on the sofa in the guest room on the first floor.

"Me too." Her voice came in weak and quiet, but didn't sound weary.

"Where are you?" He smiled hearing that. Attempting to make small talks he asked, because hearing her voice felt good and like home.

"At home." Confused by his question, but also found his small talk attempt cute, even though he was failing. "On my bed." She added, deciding to put him out of his misery and keep the conversation going. "Luke's beside me sleeping like a pig, but I'm still trying not to make too much noise." She whispered louder.

"Feel like moving?" He asked, grinning at the thought he was having.

"Depends, on where?" She asked, liking the idea of an adventure.

"It's a secret." He said feverishly.

Annabeth groaned. "I'll only go if you tell me where." She struck up a deal with him.

"Aww… C'mon, Beth." She could imagine him pouting and begging, she even found the nickname endearing for some odd reason.

"Tell me where." She demanded, determined to go. "I'll go once you told me the destination, only because I'd like something new."

"Okay, deal." He agreed in a heartbeat. "Come to the address that I'm going to text you, I'll meet you there. Make sure to leave a note to your boyfriend."

¢.¢

"Why do you want me in an isolated, god-knows-where villa?" Annabeth asked as a greeting to Percy.

"Only because I know the car won't be stolen here." He admitted sheepishly. "I parked it here last night."

"Do you know that I'm going to call?"

"I have a feeling that you will."

She had no comment to make to this confession, because she did have a feeling that he'd be an interesting man to be with when she first met him, and that was probably why she chose to ruin his date out of all people.

"Do you hate me for ruining your date that night?" She asked, breaking the silence in the car as they drove down the empty street heading to the outskirt of the city.

"I did, but not anymore." He admitted. He turned to look at her reaction, only to find her staring back at him. Their eyes locked, and for the first time, they truly noticed the color of each other's iris. The shades were unique and unforgettable, they were mesmerizing.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice, almost a whisper.

Percy was not given a chance to answer. Their eye contact was interrupted by a flashlight shinning on to their face. They both turned their eyes back on to the road. Annabeth let out a shriek when the car swiveled to the right, avoiding a clash just in time.

"Son of a bitch." Percy cursed under his breath angrily. Annabeth was startled by his small outburst, but when he turned to check on her, his eyes softened. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed, "that fucker's definitely drunk."

"Yeah."

They fell in to another comfortable silence, but she could see that he didn't dare to take his eyes off the road anymore. So she took the advantage to steal some glances of him. She had always admired his jaw line and his ecto-mesomorphic physique. She, herself, was tall and lean, but after all, she was a female, people wouldn't describe her as strong, but as hot. She was a marathon runner, but gave up because of her academic workload. Running made her body thin, too thin that she didn't even have to do much to make the lines that define her muscles visible. She had very little body fat, and that wasn't something she liked to brag about, however, it was something that Luke liked about her, which made her dislike it even more.

"Stop staring, it's rude." Percy joked, taking a hand off the steering wheel and placing on the back of her seat. That was when she realized that she was not only stealing glances at him, but she was full on staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized not so apologetically, her grin matching his.

"We're almost there." He said, pulling a lose strand of blonde curls behind her ear with the hand that was on the back of her chair. "You have a very limited amount of time to stare at me." Taking his eyes off the road as they stopped in front of a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green.

Leaning across, he placed his elbow on the chair and his hand hovered above her shoulder. He studied her dumbstruck face with an amusing glint in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, after a while of trying to figure out his intention. "Why do I feel like there's something that I should know but you haven't told me."

"Your feeling is telling the truth." He smiled a mysteriously, letting his hand stroke her cheek. She eyed him pointedly, but her eyes softened under his soothing touch.

He tilted her chin slightly and leaned down. She didn't back away. Instead, she stared back into his eyes. Her heartbeat sped up, and so did his. He looked hesitant, wanting her to stop him if she didn't want to, but she did nothing. Her eyes, too, flickered to his parted lips, her eyes told him that she wanted to be kissed, by him.

"Can I?" He murmured almost inaudibly. She nodded, and that was when their lips clashed.

At nearly five in the morning, they were sitting in a car on an empty street, locking lips while their designated soulmates lay in bed, completely unaware of their actions. It was like a love affair on a rendezvous.

"That's the something I know which you don't." He pulled away, grinning from side to side. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"How cliché can you be." She groaned at the phrase that she had heard for countless of times after someone got kissed.

"I try." He winked. "Now, get out. We're here." He shooed her out playfully, dropping his gentleman act.

"So much for being a gentleman." She muttered by his ear once he met her around the car.

"I never said I'm a gentleman, I don't believe in chivalry." He shrugged, half joking.

"No wonder Drew's desperately trying to change you." She mused out loud.

"How do you know about that?"

"Luke." She smiled, mischievousness glinted in her eyes, and her smile widened when she saw his expression. "Trust me, I think Luke's the perfect fit for her. She had told him so much about you two, you know? Like how she thinks you don't like her and how she thinks that the relationship is only one-sided." Annabeth listed happily.

When Percy didn't reply or react, she continued, wanting to test his limit.

"Luke said nothing about us, but he did seem to be genuinely interested in her." She said. "I suggested him that they go on a date."

Percy suddenly halted, turning towards her with widened eyes. "Date?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I told them to go hang out, of course I didn't use the word." She rolled her eyes, as if mocking his stupidity.

"Hmm…" He nodded absentmindedly.

"What? Do you not like that idea?"

"No, I think it's perfect, because in that case, I might score a date with you too."

They continued to walk alongside each other down the peaceful, empty, dim street.

"You don't think it's a bitchy act? Setting them up on a date." She asked, recalling the conversation she had when she told her best friend about her setup.

"A little." He decided after a while of thoughts. "But, that's none of my concerns. I just want Drew to find someone that can love her."

Annabeth wanted to say, you mean get rid of her, but she kept it to herself. She had the same thought about Luke, and it wasn't unknown to them that their relationship with their appointed soulmates were one-sided.

¢.¢

"Meet me at the restaurant tonight." He said before driving off in his car after dropping her off at the place where her car was parked.

"Wait- what?" She never got the chance to say anything, or at least let him reply, but the text that she received seconds later answered some of her questions.

 _I never promised to be a gentleman._

She wanted to ask what restaurant, but then again, he said, _the_ restaurant, and there was only one restaurant that had significant meaning to both of them.

¢.¢

Dressed in a long black dress with a semi-transparent cloth over it, and a laced patterned top. An elegant pair of silver earrings, with her hair let down in a natural flow. Annabeth sauntered in to the expensive fancy restaurant for the second time. However, this time, she was not an intruder to Percy's table, but the guest to it. On the far corner of them, she spotted the couple she had setup.

"Beautifully dressed, ma'am." Percy greeted her with a compliment and a teasing smile covering up the genuine expression underneath.

"Same goes to you, sir." She sat down on the chair across the table. "Did you suggested that we come here just to spy on them?"

"No, why would you have that thought?" He dismissed her thoughts, although his expression didn't look convinced. She gave him a wicked smile, but didn't uncover his true intention.

Both of them wanted to get out of the relationship forced together by the initials engraved on their body, telling them who their soulmates were. They both believed that they could find love elsewhere.

And they did.

"They look happy together." She commented, taking a sip of her wine.

"And so do we." He raised his glass to clink with hers.

Looking in to each other's eyes and they were still locking eyes after putting down the wine glass. Sincerely and truly believe that they would find real happiness with each other.

Who said rules are made to be followed. They are made not to be broken, not to be violated, but to let people find alternatives.

Because _there's beautiful and then there's you_.


End file.
